Incident: C8-F
by Koishi The Satori
Summary: As one gateway closes, others open. And in the remnants of Japan, a chance for freedom begins to shine. Sequel to Subject: Gap.
1. Constrict

The sun had just set, it's afterglow still vaguely visible on the horizon as a full moon came into view, hanging overhead. Atop the rooftops, it was clear that this would be a perfect night to strike.

A bullet was loaded into it's chamber, locked in place as the safety was flipped off. A scope watched down a long road. Trees lined it, along with countless buildings, each closed and shuttered as curfew began for the night.

Neon lights flickered on to illuminate the streets, coated in Combine propaganda. Down the middle of the pass strode a large group. Civil Protection moved on the perimeter and sidewalks, SMGs and heavier OICWs at the ready, eyes glowing a bright blue as they moved with purpose.

The main center of attention however, was the entity in the middle of their ranks. It was tall, dwarfing the CPs beside it, their heads only meeting the creature's chest. It's green trenchcoat billowed in the wind as it stomped along, each step bringing an almost clanking noise as it's metal-lined boots impacted the ground. It's head was small, ovular and metal, it's two eyes shadowed by rust as glowing orange permeated from the bulbous off-set lenses and the small filter-like hole beneath it rasping and wheezing. Unnaturally long, gangly arms stood in position, gripping a device of immense harm, one that corroded it's targets as much as it burned them.

The Cremator was a sight to behold, and was often the last thing many have seen. It's form moved down the streets, Immolator in hand, an entire squad dedicated to bringing nothing more than terror to the populace.

The rifle steadied, bipod in place on the roof. The user was cloaked in darkness, positioned perfectly to be nearly invisible.

A headset started up, a slight crackle in the listener's ears.

"Now."

A shot went off, a crack roaring through the air as a bullet was launched. It met the Cremator's head, the creature staggering for a moment before the body realized what occurred, and the creature then immediately slumped to the ground in a heap. Metrocops moved for cover, not even chancing themselves being hit or looking for the angle of the shooter as they rushed to the closest positions available.

"Done. Phantom, on you." the sniper muttered, staying low.

A figure emerged from the shadows of a nearby alleyway as the CPs took cover behind the rows of raised trees and brick, communications between each other frantic and disorganized.

The figure's garb was bright, mostly yellow in colouration. Formerly long sleeves were torn apart, and a CP vest covered most of their chest. Their pants were hole-ridden, patched-together only vaguely, and only really able to be on their body via a tight belt salvaged from Overwatch personnel. Their dirty, nearly ratty-looking green hair and the odd purple set of wires on their person only made them stick out even further, yet the Civil Protection didn't even seem to notice them approach, despite them passing by the light of numerous streetlights.

That was until the closest CP to them got shanked, a large machete cleaving open the officer's lightly armored neck before the figure hoisted the body in front of them. They threw the machete to the side as they did so, a strap allowing it to hang from their sleeves as they rose the cop's arm, the dead CP's OICW firing out a grenade to the other side of the street. Trees blasted apart, storefronts blew open, and three CPs died from the blast as the rest braced themselves. More from the figure's side tried to take fire at them, but they were already gone.

The remaining metrocops tried to call for reinforcements, but would find their radios congested with static as one more of their number was ripped apart by a cluster of rounds from the OICW, the rounds easily piercing through their light kelvar and plastic.

The rest began to open fire on the blasted side of the street, leaving room for another shot to land from the sniper, watering the nearby tree with blood from a splayed cranium. A bolt moved, and a casing flew to the side as another entered.

"Spook, add pressure, clean-up."

Another figure came from the alleyway, their blue clothes and hair moving low with a shotgun in their hands, rapidly approaching the remaining members of the squad. One tried to break from cover, sprinting across the sidewalk.

A blast of buckshot ended them on the spot, their blood covering one of the supports for the bridge above them. Another rose to aim at the second figure, but another blast near completely removed their white face mask, leaving nothing of their features behind but a pulpy mess.

The entire scenario only took around one minute. The sniper smirked. A new record.

"Clear." came from the blue figure, their voice somewhat shy sounding and quiet.

"Clear!" came from yellow, a cheerful boisterousness that seemed to counter the blue's.

"No lifesigns left, get out of there, the response is likely on it's way as we speak." the sniper noted, rising from their prone position.

"Meeting point?" Blue asked as alarms began to blare, both figures moving quickly out of the scene.

"Block 21's roof. Not far, but just enough distance to throw them off." the sniper responded.

"Alrighty, see ya' theres, lazyhead!" came Yellow.

"You too, lazybrain." the sniper gave a small smile, moving quickly as Overwatch began issuing orders.

"Anti-Citizen presence detected in Residential sector E2. Lock, control, contain." The voice was always something vaguely unnatural. Feminine, but foreign, with a cold voice that lacked dialect or inflection.

They had blocked most of it out by this point, a white noise for the city that resounded at countless points. It was like the Breencasts before they had been silenced, but unlike them, it did not alleviate the people's fears, only making them realize more and more that this was not how things should be.

A Hunter-Chopper passed overhead, the sniper sticking to the nearby shadowed wall, their high collar moving violently from it's low height.

"Cracking down harder and harder." they muttered through comms.

"Yeah, they really don't like us messing with those Cremator squads. Probably going to need another one just to clean up this one." Blue responded.

"I's dun' like the eggheads. Are mean n' weezy-weezy." Yellow responded. Most would probably raise an eyebrow at the butchering of language, but both were quite used to it. "Is more o' them than evers, toos. Reminds me o's old times."

"Yeah, haven't seen armed Cremator squads of this size since the city's founding. If they're deploying them like this, then they're really, really worried." Blue responded back.

"Tha's wha' you's get when there be no communicationstuffs. They's on their own." Yellow added.

The sniper moved from rooftop to rooftop, making some leaps that would be near impossible for a normal human to commit to as they slid by. Overwatch had already deployed support to the scene of the crime, APCs roaring beneath them as they approached the target site. A little roof of one of the few abandoned apartment blocks. They weren't empty or abandoned due to parasites or danger in structural integrity. No, it was abandoned during a Judgement Waiver, when Civil Protection killed everyone inside. It was often averted, even by CPs. A perfect place to hide out.

Thus, the sniper let out a breath as they reached it, moving over to the roof access and sliding down the side of the door, putting their rifle next to them, the L42 resting gently as the youkai known as Sekibanki cracked their knuckles then relaxed somewhat, the door opening next to them quite soon after.

"Beat you this time, Tatara." Seki noted.

"How'd you…" the karakasa's mismatched eyes widened as they eventually locked onto the reason for their knowledge of who it was. Flying lazily towards them over the rooftops was another of Sekibanki's many heads, which the youkai took in hand, disconnecting their own head as they shoved the replica into their neck, reconnecting their actual head afterwards.

"You think I don't work without a spotter?" Sekibanki smirked.

Kogas pouted a bit, sitting down next to them regardless as they re-chambered the rounds in their M4, relaxing somewhat as they did so.

"Damn dullahans." Kogasa muttered.

"Rokurokubi, actually." the other corrected, raising a finger as they did so.

"Practically no difference."

At that, the supposed 'dullahan' stretched their neck, leaving it inches from Kogasa's focused face.

"That so?" Sekibanki spoke calmly, the karakasa jumping a bit in response.

"Yes, it is so! Nearly made me fire off a shot." Kogasa retorted with no small amount of annoyance as the rokurokubi retracted their head, a cheeky grin on their face.

"Bu' tha' safety's on." came another voice, Kogasa jumping again in the other direction as the other seemingly appeared.

"Gah! Geez, Koish', we talked about this!" Kogasa fumed, the green-haired satori looking a little more glum at the statement.

"Sorries." they responded, plopping themselves down between the two of them. "Was tha' goodlike back there?"

"Definitely, Koishi. You did good. Took out most of the squad yourself." Sekibanki replied, ruffling Koishi's bare head of messy hair as they did so, the girl smiling in response.

"Just hope that distraction was enough for Kirisame. Gods know they'll need it." Kogasa added, the three stiffening one another as a rumble and the sound of a muffled explosion echoed to their location as the Overwatch AI barked out more orders.

"That'll be them." Sekibanki added. "Knowing how they are, they'll be fine. Taking out a Cremator squad here alone should definitely screws up their patrol patterns for a bit, gives them ample wiggle room to get that data of theirs."

"Yep yep. Witchylady be fastlike." Koishi commented, tapping their hands on the rooftop in a rhythmic pattern.

"Did hear something interesting on the Resistance channels though, while we were waiting for the patrol." Sekibanki started, looking to change the topic. "Word is Yakumo's finally coming back to town."

"Aren't they two months overdue? I thought most of them were dead." Kogasa commented.

"Does this mean tha' Moko-fella's comin' back toos?" Koishi asked, tilting their head to the side.

"Apparently they ran into problems. Not to mention the whole City 17 exploding thing. And yes, Koish', Mokou's coming back." Sekibanki clarified.

"Yay!" Koishi seemed to clap lightly and rapidly. "I's been plannin' for all sorts o' stuff to do with 'em!"

"Yeah, City 17's thing was a mess, certainly. Good n' bad." the umbrella leaned back further, looking towards the sky.

"Is chance for big change! Nobody be movin' around, sos not everybody be strangers. Bu' then there be more eggheads…" Koishi seemed to swap between tones at seemingly random, cheerful one moment, nervous-sounding the next.

"And Elites, and dropships, and everything else bad about the Combine. Surprised they haven't been deploying the Striders out in Residential yet." Kogasa commented. "Hope and fear. Something we know pretty well."

"A mixture o' emotions tha' can call peoplepersons to action. Hope tha' they's might see another day, n' fear tha' they's dun'." Koishi added.

"That was… surprisingly thoughtful coming from you, Koish'." Sekibanki noted.

"Emotions be easy to read, when you's look at 'em from the outsideplaces. Everybody be readable." Koishi's head seemed to drift off, looking into space at nothing in particular as the sounds of APCs roared below as they scrambled.

"Yeah, try that on Matara, you're not going to get far, Koish'." Kogasa countered.

"Ohs, they's easy." Koishi replied, head drifting less as their glowing green eyes looked in Kogasa's direction. "Is always smugness n' pride. They's radiate it. I's can't even read normal mindthingies anymore, n' I's can still feel it."

"This is Wolf-1, contacting Team-Charlie, come in, over." the somewhat androgynous voice echoed from their headsets.

"Rokuro here, you are loud and clear, over." Sekibanki responded.

"We require some additional support at the compound. Your diversion helped, but there's some unexpected resistance here. As in, they have an actual tank here. Not some APC, but honest-to-gods hover tank, over." Wolf-1 explained.

Sekibanki's eyes widened, as did the rest of the group. "Other resistance, over?"

"We got a trickle of CPs, but we've got confirmation that they're starting to scramble dropships. We found something big, over." Wolf clarified.

"Copy that." Sekibanki started, rising with their rifle, the others getting up as well. "We're on route. How long can you hold, over?"

Koishi seemed to move around to the back of the stairway as they spoke, pulling out a key to unlock a box hidden under a blue trap, rummaging through various supplies before pulling out a pair of brick-size blocks, covered in a green wrapping and numerous wires, along with a small electronic detonator.

"I give us ten until this thing starts blasting the building apart, and we're swarmed with Overwatch soldiers." Wolf-1 spoke, before the sound of an explosion rang through the radio. "Alright, scratch that, I give it five, over!"

"Understood, hang in there, over." Sekibanki spoke, flipping up the headset as the green-haired girl stuck the blocks on their makeshift belt.

"Overwatch deploys hover-tanks?" Kogasa seemed to raise an eyebrow at the concept as the three began to move, youkai capabilities allowing them to easily move quickly over the rooftops as they began to move towards the growing pillar of smoke on the horizon.

"Must be something new. I mean, they have hovering outposts, why not vehicles?" Sekibanki replied.

"Is still oddstuffs. APCs serve similar role alreadies." Koishi commented. As another explosion rang out from the direction, the three stopped their conversation, focusing on the rooftops ahead. And a minute or two later, they'd find out exactly what was causing this.

The building itself was large, seemingly a former school, converted by Overwatch into a dense fortress, the dark heart of the residential district. Windows replaced with turreted slits, covered up by blue-gray plates, and a small spire, jutting unnaturally out of the building like a parasite, the great wire atop it directly attached to the looming Citadel that lied in the center of the city.

In front, numerous barriers lined the premises, CPs behind many as more trickled in from the surrounding blocks, but most notable was the large vehicle parked directly in front of the building.

It was shaped like a large metal wedge, it's front-side lined with treads as it's back hovered off the ground, emitting massive amounts of heated air from vents on it's backside. A pair of pulse-guns flanked a massive cannon, likely based on a strider's, just from the look of it. Streams of intermittent pulse fire was launched out from the two side-guns, peppering the front of the building with dents and holes, tearing apart concrete and brick piece by piece.

"Wolf-1, we're on site. Prep for exit, Phantom's moving for the tank now with Spook covering them, over." Sekibanki relayed as they got into position on the rooftop, steadying their aim as the other two moved down from the roof via a fire escape.

"Copy that. We've got a couple wounded here, but we're ready to move, over." Wolf responded.

Below, the satori moved into position. Even as CPs rushed to the front beside them, Koishi quickly tossed a block onto the back, just adjacent to the large vents. They threw the other low, sliding it underneath the non-hovering section of the vehicle before they backed up rapidly, crouching behind a large dumpster as they held the detonator, flipping open the switch before pressing down on the trigger.

The explosion was near deafening, only exacerbated by the detonating of pulse-capsules, sending dark-fusion laced shrapnel in every direction as the tank's armor was completely pierced, transforming the potent anti-armor tool into a flaming husk. CPs nearby were torn apart by the blast, and those further out were riddled by shrapnel and disoriented by the sound.

Thus, a true slaughter began. The sniper above picked out targets, one by one, ending Metrocop after Metrocop as their rounds easily pierced through plastic, rubber, and kevlar alike. The karakasa moved to another alley, cutting off some of the more intact CPs as their M4 blasted out semi-automatic death, each blast ridding another of life with a near measured rhythm to each shot.

The satori moved in with the chaos, intercepting those who would retaliate against their friends with a mixture of blade, bullet, and grenade, their machete and shirt wreathed in blood by the end of it, and their OICW's barrel hot from constant usage as the organization of the lowest branch of Overwatch in the sector was completely ruined. This was only worsened for Civil Protection by those emerging from the building, four figures, riddling the rest with saturation fire as they moved for the alleyways, the sound of Dropships on the horizon only rising in volume as they left the premises.

"This is Wolf-1, we're clear of the building. Move for Meeting Point E2-S, we've got something to secure. We need it moved to the Outlands immediately, over." Wolf informed as Sekibanki lowered themselves, reloading their rifle.

"Copy that, we'll be there shortly after we get the heat off ourselves. Give us ten to twenty, over." Sekibanki replied. "Phantom, Spook, status?"

"Alright here. CPs got a couple of shots off, but i'm stable. Hurts like hell, though." Kogasa responded.

"Is goodlike here! Got more shinythingies for me collection." Koishi added. Sekibanki rolled their eyes a little at that, knowing Koishi's odd habits of taking pretty much anything that wasn't nailed down to their targets. They blamed the witch for that habit.

"Understood. Let's move out, get somewhere safe, and let things simmer down before we meet up with the group. If they attracted this much heat, that thing they grabbed must be important." Sekibanki spoke as dropships continued their approach to the building.

Then came the noise. The Citadel far above shifted, moving. One of it's titanic plates detached from the citadel's main body, rising up and revealing a set of rib-like arrays, pulsating outward and locking into position. The sound of machinery whirring up could be heard across the city, ending in a long droning sound, a resonating noise low in pitch, as if the horn of a train had been combined with that of foghorn and a nuclear siren and amplified to cover countless miles of city and Outland alike.

Endless swarms deployed from the now exposed section of the Citadel, large forms of gunships and dropships combined with thousands upon thousands of Scanners of both varieties, moving into the city with great haste.

"Alert. A judgement waiver is now in effect. All citizens are to assume inspection positions. Capital prosecution is discretionary for all Civil Protection teams. Airwatch augmentation forces 2 through 8 are engaged. Code reminder: Search, Restrict, Amputate." the voice was only barely audible over the droning noise.

Sekibanki gritted their teeth, even as the the three dashed into the alleyways surrounding the smoking school. This was nothing but a warm up.

A distant hand clasped down on a detonator, a chain of explosions reduced much of the building to ruins in turn, a rising pillar of smoke acting as a beacon for incoming Combine forces. Yet those rebels never saw this, for each split apart, finding their own ways into the sewage-laden tunnels that ran beneath the district.

* * *

The meeting spot was dark and damp, the smell of rot and excrement tainting the air, only eclipsed by the bubbling of toxic waste around, silencing the rest by simple quantity. This was one of the places within the tunnels where it was at it's least prevalent, but that murky green still bubbled in pools within the fetid water that ran in the adjacent channel to the site.

The site itself was small. A small set of old maintenance rooms, diagrams on the brick walls faded away with time. Sekibanki was the last to arrive, having took a roundabout route to make sure they weren't followed. Around a table in the room's center sat a very odd group.

Practically hovering over the table was a taller woman, hair a complete white. Scars marred their face, but two red eyes stared on, the dog-like ears atop their head twitching as Sekibanki approached.

"You're late." they spoke. Momiji Inubashiri's voice was always steely. Perhaps it was constant stress. Perhaps it's because war had been all they had known for the last 20 years, regardless, the tengu swished their tail as their ruby orbs locked onto the dullahan's own.

"Apologies." Sekibanki spoke as they sat at one of the chairs, leaning their rifle against the table. "I nearly had a run-in with an Assassin on my way here."

Numerous eyes widened, but the tengu opposite them merely narrowed their eyes, their jaw giving a small twitch in movement.

"Shit, really?" came a voice to Momiji's left. The blonde haired and raggedly clothed human leaned in somewhat.

The former witch known as Marisa Kirisame hadn't changed much with the war. They still wore that ridiculous hat, even if they could barely cast a cantrip anymore. But the lines on their face still grew deeper, their eyes more knowledgeable. But their skills translated quite well into proper action out here, and few doubted their talents. "Must've really kicked the hornet's nest with that stunt then, huh?"

"Is mores like ya' torched it then beat it with a broom." Koishi commented as they popped up behind Marisa.

Marisa didn't even turn, just squinted for a second before giving a shrug. "Yeah, that works."

"Focus." Momiji cut in. "We called you three here for a reason. We retrieved something from that base that could change everything, but we need it delivered to the Outlands as soon as possible, even with the waiver in effect."

"What exactly is it?" Kogasa spoke from Seki's right. "What could've possibly stirred them up _this_ much?"

Marisa gave a great smile as they pulled what looked like a USB from one of their pockets, sliding it over to Sekibanki, who grabbed it before it fell off.

"That." Marisa started. "Is the administrative access codes for the entire Outlands security network."

"It's the key to shutting down those outposts for good. But it's time limited, on an automated switch every few days. Now normally, they'd switch it manually by now, but Kirisame planted a virus into the local systems that when combined with the crippling the superportal close caused leaves them helpless."

"Okazaki did their work good." Marisa's smile turned to something with a slightly smug edge. "But we're still on a clock. Didn't affect the automated timer, just blocks out the manual. We got a day and a half to get this over there, meanin' the time we _really_ have to act is quite short."

"But we do have a plan. We need you three to do it because I don't trust anyone else to be as quiet or speedy as you three. You understand?"

Sekibanki parsed the information for a moment before giving a nod. "We understand. But how do you expect us to get out there through the Waiver? They've probably shut down all the district intersections and the exits. We're limited on options."

"These tunnels run through to the Maintenance District, and luckily, the only district that won't be affected by the lockdown is the abandoned one adjacent to it." Momiji replied.

"The quarantine zone?" Sekibanki rose an eyebrow.

"Correct. It's dangerous, but preferable to the alternative. While we don't have any of the Resistance there, it's not completely abandoned. The resident there wouldn't normally be inclined to help, but hand them this and they'll understand." The tengu passed over a a strip of paper, covered in odd symbology. Sekibanki took a long look at it before pocketing it alongside the USB.

"Now, any questions?" they finished.

"Um, wha' if the Combine find us?" Koishi piped up. "Wouldn't tha' make goin' through tha' other districtplacething difficultlike?"

"That's what we're going to solve." Marisa replied. "Overwatch wants _our_ asses specifically, not yours. To their knowledge, we're the ones with the codes. So, we're gonna' pop back onto the surface, raise a little chaos here, a little demolition there, and keep them focused on us so you can go about your business with ease. We've got some backup in reserve to help, no worries! Once the wounded here are healed up, we're moving."

"This all sounds fine to me, then." Sekibanki answered. "We're ready to move whenever."

"Good." Momiji nodded. "Stock up on supplies here, then move as soon as possible. We're going to be uprooting this spot when we move out to cover tracks, so make it quick, you three."

Koishi gave a smile at the offer of supplies before moving over to the table full of them, examining everything she saw before stuffing it into their small pack. Kogasa soon followed, stuffing a few boxes of shells and medical vials into their pouch. Lastly was the dullahan, recovering the few boxes of ammo for their rifle before turning towards the exit, the others following suit.

"Oh, and fellas?" Marisa called out as they were prepping their own leave. The three looked back, and the witch gave a smile. "Good luck."

Sekibanki paused before giving a solitary nod, gesturing for the others behind to move.

The three slinked off into the labyrinthian maze of tunnels, vanishing from both sight and sound in short order.

"Moms, wha' do you think their chances are?" Marisa commented, looking over to the wolf loading their sidearm.

"They'll make it." Momiji replied curtly, sparing them a glance as their sharp eyes met Marisa's.

"They have to."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Well. Been a while since i've written. Been taking a break due to writer's block and a plethora of other things interrupting my thoughts. Been wanting to get back to this world for a while, been writing some drabbles or whatever, but I think it's finally time to work on a proper continuation for Gap, since it's still one of my favorite stories i've written, since HL is still a passion of mine, especially since the announcement of HL: Alyx._

_One of the big wants from the original was the presence of more Touhou characters. This story will definitely correct that lack, and you'll see many, many prominent names throughout the story. You'll also see many elements from the Beta of Half-Life 2, which already feature prominently in this chapter._

_Mainly posting this to gauge if there's still any interest here, there's still a lot of work to be done on the later chapters._

_Still have other projects to work on too. (Cold Heart, Renewed Soul isn't dead. Just in a serious case of block on that one.)_


	2. Commencement

White Forest was practically abuzz. It was an important day, for today marked the start of the Arctic Expedition. Vehicles, people and Synths were all prepped, though four amongst them were preparing for something quite different.

The single Overwatch soldier in the base sat patiently, though their movements seemed to indicate discomfort. This was likely due to their current lack of armor. Though they wore a shirt, it unveiled the mechanized side of their person, their large cycloptic eye most prominent of all. Considering they sat in one of the more public tunnels, many eyes stared as they passed, but many were too focused on other matters.

Luckily, their wait would be short-lived as a blue-haired engineer rounded the corner, dragging along a set of crates atop a wheeled platform.

"Right, sorry for the wait!" Nitori apologized, slapping the crate a bit. "But this thing is pretty heavy on it's own."

"Show me." Zero spoke plainly, but Nitori acquiesced, opening up the largest crate and scooting it into full view from where the soldier was sitting. Inside sat an armor quite similar to that he was familiar with, but different in numerous ways. It kept the modified colour scheme from before. A melding of black with orange accents and lights. They noticed some of the edges of the armor were more well defined, a few sharper points noticeable through the outer layer. There was more than just heavily packed kevlar under there.

"This is what we're calling the OE-HEV V1. Or, the Overwatch Elite Hazardous Environment Suit, Version 1. It's a blending of both armors, with many other additions I think you'll find handy. Put it on, i'll explain the features as you go." Nitori explained. Zero gave a nod, and proceeded to strip and equip the armor.

"Right, first and biggest difference you'll notice is the protection. It's not just bullet-resistant, it essentially shrugs off pretty much anything below a shotgun blast, and anything above it takes as well as your old armor took small arms. It's got a metal-lined under-suit with a mixture of steel and Overwatch's energy-resistant alloy. So essentially, you're immune to disintegration from the AR2's energy orbs and you could probably take an RPG round and survive. Not that it won't hurt like hell, though." the kappa started.

"Impressive." Zero stated as they finished putting on the leg-pieces. He noted the slight loss of flexibility, but figured the additional armor was worth it. "What else?"

"Well, it's got several utility features the HEV has. Fully protects the user against radioactive or toxic environments, has built in antidotes to a wide varieties of poisons and toxins, has power-assisted movement to allow for faster speeds with little use of the user's actual stamina, and my favorite…"

Nitori pulled out their sidearm, pressing it to Zero's newly armored thigh. A low hum sounded for a moment before the sidearm stuck there. "Magnetic holsters all down the legs and the back. Pretty handy, huh?"

"I can see their usefulness." Zero agreed, decoupling the sidearm and handing it back.

"Couple more things, haven't gotten to the best one yet." Nitori continued.

Zero's head slightly tilted. "Wasn't that the magnetic holsters?"

"That's for the armor itself, got something special that's technically separate." Nitori replied. "Now, the helmet. It's got a similar treatment to the rest, way tougher, but it also has an electrical deterrent that can activate in case of things like Headcrabs or Barnacles. Not enough to kill the target, but it'll definitely stun them for a quick finish. Now, my actual favorite thing, the gloves."

They pulled out a smaller box, separate from the rest of the armor. Opening it up revealed a curious set of gloves, numerous pieces of circuitry and mechanical pieces on it's top. "These are what the Resistance calls 'Gravity Gloves'. Essentially, they're down-scaled versions of the Gravity Gun that Freeman guy has, or maybe the other way around, dunno. Doesn't have the same power, not going to be punting cars, but it can telekinetically pick up and chuck anything up to the size of the crate the armor came in, or you can just use it to throw things to yourself."

"How does this function?" Zero's head slightly tilted.

"Well, once you put the gloves on, I set it up so it should link to your optic. You should be able to just hold out your hand towards the object and flick or splay it out to lift or punt respectively. But to test…"

Nitori slipped on one of the gloves themselves, hand aimed towards the box. They arched back their fingers as a pair of two plates rose, and then they lifted their hand, the box following as it hovered towards Zero.

"Neat, huh? Normally you have the arch your fingers back for that, but the link should make it so that's unnecessary. And if you just want a super fast grab, just point and flick back." Nitori explained. Zero took the remaining glove from the box, Nitori releasing their hold on the container afterwards.

Zero examined it for a moment before testing it themselves, hand aimed towards the container. With but a thought, the device activate, lifting it up. "Why isn't this technology more widespread amongst the Resistance?"

"Well, partially it's because the crystals used in it are quite hard to come by. They're Xenian. But they are looking to make more now that everything isn't at immediate threat of ending. Guy who made them's looking to mass produce, apparently. Eccentric dude." Nitori took off the other glove, handing it over to Zero.

"That's why I got a pair too. Once I get back home, i'm going to see if I can't get my team to pick apart how it works and make some of our own." the kappa added.

"You have a team?" Zero spoke as they dropped the container gently back onto the wheeled platform, the soldier continuing to don the new armor.

"Yeah! I'm not the only kappa, you know. Our kind was one of the least damaged during Gensokyo's collapse." Nitori replied.

"If you're the leader, then why were you sent out here?"

Nitori sighed. "Well, we needed _someone_ to talk with the engineers here. I was the best pick, since, uh, we kappa aren't really the most sociable of creatures. To be frank, if we weren't forced into working with each other, we'd probably be at each other's throats instead. We've had to adapt, like everybody else. But don't worry, I have a substitute. Her name's Yumemi. Smartest human i've ever met. Was in college by the time she was 12."

"That sounds absurd." Zero spoke, adjusting the gloved a bit further before looking to the final piece of armor, the helm.

"I said the same, I think she knows it too. She's the only other person i'd trust bossing the kappa around." Nitori finished as Zero finished slipping on the helm.

"Is that all?" Zero asked.

"Mostly, yeah. Last crate's just your weapons. Got a replacement for that knife of yours, too." Nitori spoke as they opened said crate. It was their full assortment, cleaned up and with numerous additional magazines.

Their AR2, clean enough to look like it just came off the line. Their Sniper, lens cleaned, replacement cartridges neatly below it.

Their USP, lent to Yukari, but now back to their hands. Good.

And the final object. It was a large knife, akin to their old one but with a larger blade, making it resemble a bowie knife in terms of size, if not a bit larger. The bottom end of the handle was also affixed with the head of a crowbar, allowing it a bit of multipurpose when the sheath was on. The Lambda Logo was burned into the handle's side as an added touch.

The soldier looked to Nitori after examining it. "The head on the bottom seems impractical."

"Twist, pull, then twist it back." Nitori replied. Zero obliged, revealing an extendable portion within the handle. Enough for one to hold it with two hands.

"Usable, but still an odd choice."

"I mean, if you don't like it, I can remove it when we get to the City." Nitori shrugged.

Zero examined it a bit further before collapsing the handle back down, putting it to their leg for easy access. "It'll do."

Nitori gave a smile. "Good. Now get equipped. I imagine the others might be getting antsy."

Zero nodded and did so. USP to other leg. AR2 and Sniper holstered vertically on the back. And with a final nod did the two finally move.

* * *

The morning air was cool and crisp, the sun still not fully coating the land as it just barely crested above the horizon. A large APC was parked in front of White Forest. A larger model than the standard, a troop carrier only occasionally used by Overwatch in the cases where Dropship insertion was impossible. But it served the Resistance as a well armored transport, especially considering the distinct shortage of vehicles. It's side doors were ajar, Yukari hanging her legs off from the side as they stared upward at the fading stars above.

Their hair had begun to grow out again, a small speedup from their newly acquired magic leaving them at shoulder-length.

Mokou leaned on one of their hands, their other hand rapping the side of the vehicle.

"Those two are taking their sweet time." Mokou grumbled.

"Patience, Fujiwara, we're still on schedule. Besides, Nitori did put together quite the gift bundle." Yukari commented.

"Yeah, yeah, fancy armor or whatever. Just wanna' get this all over with so I don't have to go on the sea again." Mokou adjusted their position, bringing out a cigarette.

"I remembered to pack bags this time, if it's any consolation."

"It's not, but _thanks_, I guess. Should just use one of the choppers." the immortal lit the cigarette before taking a drag.

"And be targeted by anti-air the moment we get within a mile of the shoreline?" Yukari glanced to the immortal, only to receive a sigh in return.

"The fact that they even have anti-air is weird." Mokou spoke as they released a puff.

"It is better to prepare for an improbability than to be caught out by a lack of defense. It's their entire approach to operations." Yukari explained.

"Didn't prepare for the superportal collapsing, did they?" Mokou smirked.

Yukari was quiet for a moment. "I wouldn't quite count them out yet. They cannot be underestimated."

"We'll see, I guess. Eight's not gonna' be nice." the immortal replied, leaning a bit on the seat's back.

"No. No it isn't." Yukari responded, before their eyes were drawn towards White Forest's doors, the distinct sound of metal sliding open as the last two of their expedition ventured out into the cool morning air.

"Good morning." Yukari welcomed. "I hope that armor is comfortable, we've got quite the drive ahead."

"It is acceptable, and will be broken in with time. What is our plan from here?" Zero inquired as the two approached the large APC.

"By the coast, there is a boat waiting for us. That is our way to Japan, and City 8. We utilized it to cross here, and it's owner is patiently waiting for us to return." Yukari responded.

"Have you not been gone for weeks? I imagine a resistance member can hold off on their own, but that sounds exceedingly dangerous."

"Well, it would be, if they didn't die hundreds of years ago. They're a Ghost, cyclops." Mokou replied.

Zero gave a pointed look towards Yukari. Well, as much of one they could give with their covered gaze, angling their helm to give something of a glare.

Yukari breathed a little more heavily out of their nose. The soldier was certainly getting a bit better at conveying emotions, that much they were assured of. "Yes, Zero, Ghosts and other undead exist as well."

Zero didn't respond with words. More simply, they moved towards the APC and settled into the front passenger seat. "One of you drive. I do not know the location of this 'ghost ship'."

"The ship itself isn't a ghost, Zero." Nitori replied as they slipped into the driver's seat, and the two in the back closed the doors. "Only it's captain."

Zero merely gave a moment of silence. "You understand my meaning, Nitori."

The kappa merely gave a giggle. "Right, right. We all ready back there?"

The sounds of doors sliding shut carried up to the front as the two sealed themselves in.

"Bit cramped, but i've done worse." Mokou commented.

"Agreed. We're good if you are." Yukari added.

"Then let's not waste further time." Zero spoke. And Nitori nodded in return, the APC moving out as helicopters buzzed and gunships readied themselves above for the long trip to the north. But Zero cared not for such a trip, for they internally planned their own, mind racing with possibilities.

* * *

The tunnels continued for several miles, the stench only rising as the trio went further and further along. That meant they were getting closer. Seki's nose couldn't truly adjust to it, their eyes occasionally watering slightly, but they blinked them away and continued forth.

Then daylight shone, soft light pouring through the tunnel ahead. A smile came onto Koi's face, while relief came onto the others before they picked up the pace.

Their exit was a exit onto one of the Industrial District's several canals. Such things ferried rivers of raw sewage and toxic waste down and out of the city. Such was one of the District's several goals.

In a way, the Industrial District was one of the most important districts of all. Without it, the city wouldn't function. Few lived here, and those who did often had less than ample life expectancy, given the work, the danger, and the radiation. Luckily, youkai were less affected by radiation than most. A handful were even empowered by it, not that many of those still lived.

The three headed along the edge of the canal, small maintenance pathways allowing for relatively easy traversal, even if the safety on them was lacking.

The three paused for a moment as Koishi held up a hand. Seki tilted their head for a moment before the sound of an APC roaring on the road above entered their ears. They waited a few moments longer before Koi nodded, and they continued. Eventually, they found themselves heading up a side tunnel before it widened out into a underground canal, dark and damp. The three's eyes softly glowed in the darkness, as youkai accustomed to such environments possessed natural wards against such hazards.

Small puddles of sludge lined the wide corridor until they eventually began to find bodies. Zombies, evident by their splayed ribs and stomach, their headcrabs riddled with rounds.

The source was obvious, as the passage ahead was blocked by a large wall. It was hard to tell even with their enhanced vision, but one could tell it was made of numerous pieces, probably wood or sheet metal.

Suddenly, the tunnel filled with blinding light as a set of floodlights switched on, the three covering their eyes for a moment.

"Halt." came a voice, feminine, but deeper in tone. "Identify yourselves."

"Charlie-1, name Sekibanki, Outlands Division." the dullahan spoke loudly. "We're here for passage into the Quarantine District."

Silence reigned for a few moments before the lights switched off, and the wall parted. A set of hacked sentries watched the door, and behind them lied an intimidating figure. Perhaps it was their large height, or their piercing red eyes, or the quite large under-slung rifle, akin to one of the Overwatch's rifles, but upscaled.

"Good. You took your time. We are beginning to pack up and move out." they spoke. Their voice was tinged with a veneer of civility, one easily sussed out by even a mediocre speaker.

Koishi popped out from behind the dullahan, oblivious smile on their face. "Hiya, Miss Kazami!"

"Oh, you brought the jovial irritance, I see. At least it might improve Yuugi's mood. They're waiting for you towards the back." Yuugi moved to the side. "Now move, I still have a gate to watch."

Sekibanki merely nodded towards the flower youkai as Koishi's smile widened further at mention of Yuugi. All the while Kogasa slinked behind, a little put off by Yuuka's presence.

The tunnel was split into rooms via sets of fences and makeshift walls, a few nameless rebels and a handful of smaller fairies moving equipment into easily movable crates, or stuffing supplies into cubbies in the walls. Safety measures, Seki assumed. Eventually they got to the back, where a towering figure presided over movement of boxes into a small side-tunnel. Her muscles readily visible through the modified rebel armor, and if the size didn't make them remarkable enough, the large red horn sticking out of their head did.

"Right, good rate so far. At this pace, we'll have all this shit moved in twenty. Good work." the figure complimented. Her voice was filled with rough edges, her throat a little strained sounding. As they heard footsteps approach, bright eyes of scarlet glanced over as a smile parted their lips

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the three little spooks." the towering Yuugi spoke. " 'bout time you showed up."

"Yuugi!" Koishi's smile bloomed further as they bounded forth for them, the great oni scooping up the satori into a large hug.

"Heya, little squirt! Good to see you, kid. Same goes for the rest of you." Yuugi held a boisterous smile and hug for a few more moments before putting Koishi down. "So, heard you gotta' get to Outland, right?"

"That's right, ma'am." Sekibanki nodded. "We need to get through to the Quarantined District."

"I always forget how polite you are, little dullahan. Good thing to have, and a rarity. But yeah, our entrance to it is towards the back. Combine tried to seal up most ways, but it was pretty easy to burrow a way in ourselves. Come with me for a second before you go waltzing in, though. We gotta' get you three prepared. Quarantine isn't a place you want to go in without the right shit. That's how you die or _worse_."

Yuugi gestured for them to follow as they moved for a side room, dug into the walls. It was lit with lanterns and candles, but certainly enough for their heightened senses of vision to see. Several boxes were notably placed in the center of the room, but most of it lied empty.

"We got some supplies we don't have the room to move, including scavenging supplies for the quarantine." Yuugi explained as they opened one of the sealed crates with little effort, despite it's nail-sealed nature.

"First is masks. There's all sorts of spores and toxic elements in the air in there. We got several. We're Maintenance District, so that's easy to get." the oni started, handing out double-filtered masks to the three. "Don't need too many filters, so should have enough to last through your trip. Next, there's anti-venom."

They handed a set of standard Combine injectors, the insides a dark and muddy colour. "The zone's full of poisonous creatures. Headcrabs are the most prolific, but there's also dangerous kinds of plants. You see a plant that blows up like a balloon, get to cover, since that thing will explode violently and poison what it touches. Six between you should be good, just keep on the lookout for those spindly fuckin' crabs."

"Lastly, and my favorite, guns!" Yuugi spread their arms out with a smile as they tore open another crate. "I know you have some guns already, but this stuff's high grade Combine gear. Unbonded. Take a look, might find somethin' you like."

The three's curiosity was peaked, so they looked into the box. A large set of guns of various types, almost all with distinctive combine make.

"How'd you get this much?" Kogasa inquired as they reached for what seemed to be a simple pistol of sorts, modified with a useful holographic sight.

"See, Maintenance is smack-dab in the middle of Industrial and Security. The start and end points for these guns. So we hit 'em while in transit, take 'em to our posts like this one, and distribute them to the other cells who need 'em. Easy-peasy. Right now, we're actually putting some of this stuff in the edge of the quarantine so they don't find it when they inevitably break in here.

Sekibanki seemed attracted to a small SMG-like weapon, reading the note left on it's side for functioning and loading. They needed a good sidearm, so they took it and stuck the small weapon on their belt.

Koishi desired a small, portable shotgun. Seki recognized it as a gun often used by Metropolice for riots. They tested it's break-action system, loading in a set of shells into it's convenient auto-loader and watched with a soft 'ooooooo' as small machined graspers quickly loaded the shells into the chamber.

"Good choices, if that's what you're going with. Small and portable is always a plus in the quarantine. Now, while this would normally be it, I know you three need to get to the other side ASAP, so I arranged for a guide. One of our scavvers, she's a good one." Yuugi leaned towards the door. "Hey, Dai, get in here, it's time!"

"Coming!" came a small, childish voice. A spritely little girl flew through the door, supported by beating wings. Sekibanki never paid too much attention to fairies, but they could tell this one was a bit small even for their kind, around the size of a human baby, although with kid-sized proportions. Her bright green hair contrasted the dark surroundings, tied into a neat bun on the back of their head. Their outfit half resembled a reinforced hazmat suit, face-mask dangling around their neck as their fingers paced impatiently. Soft blue eyes looked to Yuugi and the other three and they gave the equivalent of a salute, albeit a shaky one.

"Daiyousei reporting for duty, miss Hoshiguma!" they spoke, voice child-like, high pitched, and with a definite undertone of nervousness.

"It's Yuugi, Dai. You don't need to be so formal, we're friends! But these are the fellows I was referring to." she gestured to the three.

"Is, um, nice to meet you." Dai fidgeted.

Yuugi huffed slightly before looking to the three. "Don't mind their nervousness. They're my best scavenger. Nobody knows the quarantine better than them. Hell, half the equipment we have here is from their runs."

"Well, it's not _that_ much…" the fairy commented.

"Sure it is, Dai! I know you're not good with people, but I _know_ you're dependable. And that's what we need right now. Are you all ready?"

Two nods and a thumbs up from Koishi made Yuugi smile as they looked to Dai, the fairy too giving an affirmative.

"Great, now, lemme get to the gate and i'll-" the oni was suddenly interrupted as the tunnel shook, dust rumbled from it's place on the ceiling.

"Fuck, this soon?!" Yuugi's eyes narrowed, they looked to the four. "On me, bring our your war faces, this'll be messy."

The three gave nods, Dai giving a more shaky one as they readied their own pistol.

As soon as they entered the tunnel they could see rebels scrambling towards the back of the post as the more hardened instead took cover, readying weapons.

Pulse reports could be heard as they got to the front, ceiling mounted turrets above the gate targeting unseen foes. Yuuka stood firm, the weapon in their hands as they stared at the ramshackle gate. They glanced back to the arriving five.

"How many?" Yuugi asked as one of the turrets above practically exploded. Yuuka didn't seem to mind, however as they hit a switch, locking the ground turrets within mounts.

"A dozen, at least. " Yuuka informed as they looked to a set of cameras. "There's something new with them. Tall, synth. Strider-like, but bipedal."

"Oh, tha's one o' those new Super Soldiers!" Koishi chimed up. "I's saw a couple o' those o'er in Security while I's was doin' stuffs for Okina."

"You know what they can do, squirt?" Yuugi asked. The second turret detonated from concentrated fire. Only the gate remained as an obstacle.

"Pulse cannons like a Strider in their arms, bu' they also got big fists to carry things or punch fellas." Koishi explained.

"Oh, big fists, huh?" Yuugi cracked their knuckles as they pulled a long, thin implement from their back, a flick of their wrist expanding it into a large Combine-styled Riot Shield. "Sounds like a good challenge."

Yuuka readied the large pulse weapon in their arms as they lowered themselves to half-cover. The oni didn't need such, standing to the side of the turret line as they waited. The rest took up various positions, Sekibanki hanging back, Koishi moving beside Yuuka while Kogasa stuck behind Yuugi.

Weapons were checked as silence filled the tunnel. Then a resounding crack filled it as the gate was torn to shreds by an explosive.

It strode through the smoke, turrets firing despite the cover due to their wide range of sensors. It's form was only somewhat visible through the cloud, but the distinct sound of pulse fire being deflected was far more notable.

The sound of pulse fire being returned, the distinctive beat of a strider's main gun pounding out twice over as more forms slithered in behind them. Koishi was the first to down one, their OICW ringing out as it tore through kevlar and flesh.

Blue eyes glowed through the fog and dark as visibility returned. Yuugi didn't even need a proper weapon, her size simply allowing her to charge in, shield in hand, a backhand slamming a soldier to the wall with the snap of broken bones as their free hand found it's place in another's mask.

While in better times, their punches would level mountains, they could still practically liquify flesh and bone just the same, even if in smaller scale. Kogasa followed their lead as the oni took attention, blast after blast ringing out with

Seki lined up a shot with their rifle as soldiers moved to return fire. Her focus was absolute as one fell, a bullet chambers, and another soon followed. Daiyousei covered them, using their wings to fire their pistol from an elevated position, knocking off the aim of those looking to remove the sniper.

Yuuka's own weapon focused on the new, lumbering target as it disabled turret after turret. Her large rifle sounding halfway to an artillery gun as it fired concentrated pulse slugs.

The creature barely stumbled as it turned it's attention to the green-haired youkai. While it lacked a proper face, the sensitive hairs covering it's body gave it an advanced and highly sensitive form of echolocation. It's flea-like legs pounding as it retracted one of their cannons, bounding over the turret line as it aimed to connect a punch with their chest.

Yuuka reacted quickly and calmly, one hand releasing it's grip on the rifle, rising to intercept as blue energy filled the space between them, the energy shield on their wrist lighting up.

While it cut the momentum of the Super Soldier, the blow still sent the youkai sliding back somewhat as the Soldier's other hand fired into the shield with pulse after pulse. Koishi's attention turned to it, their natural aura keeping it focused on Yuuka despite their closeness. She pulled her new shotgun, gripping it with both hands as they took a close look at the Soldier.

While much of it was covered in large tan plates, the sides of it's waist were covered in numerous wires that snaked all around it's body akin to veins. It's slow advance was stumbled when a pair of shells found themselves hitting point blank into the wiring. While it was reinforced, pipes shattered, sparks and murky white fluid spilled as the Soldier staggered to the side before it attempted to turn to their attacker.

Yuuka dropped the shield, letting go of the rifle with their other hand and letting it rest on it's sling. As the Soldier moved to aim a gun towards the satori, their arms were forced back, for while they may not be an oni, Yuuka's physical strength certainly could match one. They held the Soldier in place, the creature struggling against their hold as they forced it to face towards the front.

"Yuugi!" Yuuka called out between bared teeth. The oni turned to face them, mouth curling into a grin.

"On my way, hold that gate, you four!" Yuugi ordered as they moved for the Soldier.

Soldiers seemed to back away from the gate after the losses they took, backing away from the killing field as they peppered rounds through the hole, forcing Sekibanki to take cover. Kogasa fired blindshots around the corner with their new SMG, saturating the retreating forces with pulse fire.

Yuugi dropped the shield to the ground as they got to the Soldier, launching out punch after punch, it's armor denting and warping as it made clear noises of distress. She got a hand underneath the bottom of it's front plate, stepping on it's leg to get a better foothold as her muscles tensed and surged, ripping off it's armor and spewing liquid everywhere as it practically screamed in agony. Deep within was what looked like the remnants of a human brain and with a cracking of their fingers, they reeled back for one more punch. It connected with a deep thrum as it's force knocked off the back plate, hitting Yuuka in the face with some amount of force. They let go, and the Soldier slumped, sputtered and died.

Yuugi breathed heavily before collecting themselves, wiping the blood onto their pants. "Damn, that bug's built tough. We clear?"

"They're retreating!" Dai spoke from atop the gate, peeking over it. "That's probably not a good thing."

"Probably fetching reinforcements now that their new toy was ripped apart." Seki theorized.

"Gives us time to get you through. People are waitin' for us, we got escape paths in the back for this sort of thing. Kazami, can you go and check on them? We need to get ready to move."

Yuuka gave a nod, correcting their now crooked nose with a crack as they wiped the blood from it. They quickly jogged back into the storage room while the oni lead the rest to the far back, where another gate lied, but this one had no operating mechanism unlike the front.

"Normally, we keep this stuff sealed up tight, but…." Yuugi rolled their shoulders as they moved to grip the two handles attached to the door, raising them up with only slight difficulty, leaving a smaller tunnel for the others to follow. They gave a smile as they rested it on their shoulders. "I got my own key."

"This is where we part, I guess?" Kogasa asked.

"Yep. Quarantine's through here. I got some people to keep safe, so move it, squirts." Yuugi spoke.

Koishi moved over to give the oni a quick hug. "Keep safe, Ms. Hoshiguma!"

"You too, little rock." Yuugi gave a one armed hug in return as the others moved through. "And that goes for all of you."

Then, as the last person crossed, they dropped the gate, leaving the four on their own once again.

"Well, I believe it's on you to lead the way." Sekibanki gestured to the small fairy. They blinked in realization before rubbing the back of their neck. "Right! Uh, right. Follow me, and we'll get through this easy. Also, slip on those masks, it's hazy with spores right at the start of this."

Daiyousei simply kept rattling on facts as they moved through the tunnel, each member listening with various degrees of interest as they described the path ahead, seemingly drawing out as much just to have an excuse to keep talking. Must keep down their nerves, Seki thought.

They pulled up the mask on their face and rested their rifle in their hands as they thought to what just occurred.

Their journey had barely begun, and yet Overwatch was already bringing out new, advanced forces? Did they know? Did the ploy not work?

A certain tenseness hung in the air, Dai's words barely swaying the mood.

They had a long way to go.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Been a while, huh? I apologize for the wait for both of my stories, but both life and writer's block has gotten in my way, as well as a general lack of inspiration. Inspiration that has been corrected by the release of Alyx.

It's funny, actually. I wasn't even aware of Alyx taking place in a Quarantine Zone before I actually watched a playthrough of it. Nice coincidence, and gives me ideas. Maybe a mix between what is seen in Alyx and maybe a bit of Black Mesa's Xen too, since that was also a thing I liked very much.

Gravity Gloves were planned since I think their inclusion is neat, and also makes a bit of sense now that we know more about them. These gloves are a little different, though. Upgraded if you want to look at it that way, since when I originally wrote that part, I only had a _vague_ idea of how they functioned at all. Did update it a touch, though.

Expect to see more Alyx stuff. Especially in the next couple of chapters. No idea when that'll be, but I will see to it that it happens.


End file.
